This disclosure relates generally to electrical connections for electronics and, more particularly, relates to a connector system. The density of interconnects can be related to a number of physical and electrical factors. Contacts spacing can include both mechanical factors such as alignment and electrical factors such as impedance discontinuities and coupling as the interconnects become closer together. Designers make trade-offs between signal counts (both high-speed and control signals), and power/shielding requirements. Customization within a mechanical form-factor may provide benefits.